Trio
by PagetPaulson
Summary: A different kind of family.


The giggling woman hiked her son up onto her hip and watched as he rolled his eyes and lolled his head back for dramatic effect. "What on earth are you doing?" she laughed, tickling his stomach when he groaned.

"Mommy," the little boy said pointedly, lifting his head so he could look into her dark eyes. "Where's papa?"

"Papa is at work."

Jack frowned, holding onto his mother's neck as she carried him into the kitchen. "Mommy."

Emily laughed. Her son never asked her anything, but more so pointed it out to her as if it were her job to know every answer to all of his questions. Holding him tight against her side as she opened up the fridge, the brunette kissed the three year old's temple. "What's up, baby?"

"Where's daddy?"

The thirty-nine year old pouted to her son, setting him down in his high chair and sitting on the barstool across from him. "Daddy's at work too."

Jack's head tilted to the side. "Why?"

"Because they need to work to bring home money," she nodded.

Jack let him mother pour him a bowl of the mac and cheese she had prepared for him, and he quickly grabbed his spoon. "Why don't you work, mommy?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "I work," the agent laughed, taking a bite of the banana she was having for herself. "But mommy gets to be off for the week so she can spend some time with her favorite little boy."

The three year old grinned and pointed to himself.

"You're right!" she smiled, leaning in and tickling her son's stomach. "That is you!"

Jack scarfed down his first bite of his favorite food and made sure to chew it and swallow it all before asking his next question. "Mommy?"

Emily nodded to her son.

"Why do we need money?"

"Why do we need money?" his mother repeated, leaning forward to she could wipe the cheese from his nose with the pad of her thumb. "Well don't you like all the food mommy makes you?"

Jack nodded.

"Do you like all your toys and your clothes?"

His hazel eyes widened as he nodded. He had a favorite truck that matched one of his shirts, and he wore it almost everywhere.

Emily agreed with a smile, and she bit into the fruit she held. "That's why."

"Does daddy like money?"

"Daddy _loves_ money," the brunette woman laughed, hearing both men in question come in the front door as her son finished up his meal. "But you know what? Papa already has a bundle of money, so we could all retire and move to Hawaii if we wanted."

Jack's eyes bugged. "The beach?"

Emily laughed and picked him up out of his high chair, bringing the dishes to the sink to soak them. Her son completely loved the beach. "Isn't the beach so fun?"

"So fun, mommy!"

Hotch came around the corner and grinned at the sight of his son smiling. "What's so fun?"

Jack's arms shot in the air. "Daddy!"

The brunette woman let her son jump from her arms to his and she smiled, letting him kiss her lips as she started the dishes. "We're talking about the beach."

"The beach?" Hotch gasped, watching as the three year old in his arms nodded frantically.

"Can we go, daddy?"

Walking into the kitchen, the eldest of the group set his briefcase down on the granite island. "We could all go if we just quit our jobs and move across the country."

Jack's grin faded into a genuine little smile, and he looked to his other father with warm eyes. "Hi papa," he whispered.

Rossi gave the same look to the three year old before taking him from Hotch's arms. "Hi piccolo," the author grinned, peppering soft kisses to the small boy's forehead as he hugged him to his chest.

"Where are my kisses?"

Hotch turned and took his wife into his arms. "Hello gorgeous," he smiled, brushing her hair back so he could kiss her.

Giggling against his lips, Emily clutched his suit jacket in her hands.

"Alright you two, break it up."

The dark eyed woman leaned back and grinned to the older man. "You feeling left out, lothario?"

Rossi put on a playful frown that made his son laugh in his arms, waiting until the younger woman to walk over to him and take his cheeks in the palms of her hands. "Now where are my kisses?"

Emily stuck out her tongue before pressing her lips to his. "There you go, handsome," she whispered with a smile, letting him bring her against him and kiss her cheek.

"Mommy."

The defiant tone made the mother of one look up. "What is it, baby?"

"We gonna go to the beach, mommy?"

Emily's brow arched before looking up to the man who was holding her in his arm. "What do you think, papa?"

Rossi nodded. "The beach sounds like fun."

Turning, Emily let the author's free arm encircle her waist so her back was tight against his chest. "Why don't we ask daddy, Jack?" She batted her lashes at the man in the suit who was getting closer. "Daddy?" she whispered, forcing herself not to laugh at the grin on his face. "Can we go to the beach?"

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

The mother's head lay back against Rossi's shoulder while Hotch wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass. "Well I did get that new bikini last month," she smirked, knowing both men were eager to see her in it.

Both Hotch and Rossi shared a look before the Unit Chief glanced at his wife. "We can go to the beach."

Jack patted his mother's head when Hotch leaned in so he could kiss her once again. "Mommy!"

Emily stepped away from both men and let her son jump into her arms. "What is it, Jackie?"

"I want a bath, mommy!"

Emily frowned, hearing her husbands share a kiss. "You use your inside voice and ask politely."

Jack pouted. "Please can I have a bath, mommy?"

The brunette woman kissed his head before carrying her son up the stairs. The three year old had immediately become her world, along with her husbands, and because of the way their family was set up, not a single person was aware of who was Jack's biological father. This way, both of the men she loved were known as his father.

"You have to stop splashing," Emily scolded gently as she drained the tub, taking the towel from beside her to wrap around her son. "Jack, listen to mommy."

Jack yawned before leaning down and splashing his mother once more.

The agent glared at her son. "You want to sit on the naughty step?"

Jack's eyes widened.

"Then you stop it right now," she warned, picking him up and carrying him off to his bedroom.

Resting his head on his mother's shoulder, the three year old didn't see his fathers walking into the room. "Mommy?"

"What is it?"

Jack lifted his head and let his mother slip his pajamas on. "Daddy and papa gonna sing me to sleep again?"

Emily let her jaw drop at the question in mock surprise. "Don't daddy and papa always sing you to sleep?" she asked lightly, knowing that the trio always helped the three year old fall asleep.

"Yup."

Hotch walked in and knelt beside his wife, brushing his son's wet hair back. "You want mommy and papa to sing you the bear song?"

Jack pouted. "You gonna sing too, daddy?"

The Unit Chief tucked his son into his bed, his favorite Superman sheets and his favorite stuffed bear wrapped around him, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Of course I am." Standing, Hotch took his wife's hand in his and felt Rossi's hand settle on his shoulder, all their voices filling the air as they sang their son to sleep.


End file.
